Peter Parker
| aliases = Spider-Man; Peter Benjamin Parker; Spidey The Liar Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 6; This was the "super-villain" name that Fred Myers attributed to Peter Parker, which stems from the notion that he took credit for writing a research paper during the time that Otto Octavius had control of his body. | continuity = Spider-Man | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | associations = Avengers Empire State University Midtown High School Parker Industries | known relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); May Reilly-Parker (aunt); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); Mary Jane Watson (wife); May Parker (daughter; status unknown); Philip Watson (father-in-law); Madeline Watson (mother-in-law); Gayle Watson-Byrnes (sister-in-law) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Fantasy'', Volume 1 #15 | actor = Paul SolesSpider-Man (1967 TV series) Danny SeagrenThe Electric Company Nicholas HammondAmazing Spider-Man (TV series) Ted SchwartzSpider-Man (1981 TV series) Dan GilvezanSpider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV series) Christopher Daniel BarnesSpider-Man (1994 TV series) Rino RomanoSpider-Man Unlimited (TV series) Tobey MaguireSpider-Man Trilogy Neil Patrick HarrisSpider-Man (2003 TV series)Josh KeatonSpectacular Spider-Man (TV series) Drake BellUltimate Spider-Man (TV series) Andrew GarfieldAmazing Spider-Man (2012) Tom Holland Marvel Cinematic Universe: Captain America: Civil War; Spider-Man: Homecoming; Avengers: Infinity War; Avengers: Endgame; Spider-Man: Far from Home }} Peter Parker is a fictional comic book super-hero who is best known by the code name Spider-Man. He was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko for Marvel Comics in 1962. Spider-Man was introduced in issue #15 of the anthology series ''Amazing Fantasy'' and became an overnight sensation appearing in his own ongoing comic book series The Amazing Spider-Man in March of the following year. The character has been featured in a live-action television series, a live-action children's skit, numerous animated projects and two different film franchises. In the film series directed by Sam Raimi, Spider-Man was played by actor Tobey Maguire. In the 2012 reboot The Amazing Spider-Man he was played by Andrew Garfield. The character was finally brought over to the Marvel Cinematic Universe in 2016 in the film Captain America: Civil War, where he was now played by actor Tom Holland. He took the spotlight in his own film, Spider-Man: Homecoming in 2017, which was followed by appearances in Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame before returning to his own solo film, Spider-Man: Far from Home in 2019. Overview Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker - a nerdy teenage boy from Forest Hills in Queens who lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. An ill-fated visit to a science expo finds Peter being bitten by a radioactive spider, which grants him the proportionate strength of a spider as well as the ability to scale walls and a psionic early warning system which he refers to his as his spider-sense. Initially using his newfound abilities for the sake of profit, Peter fails to take notice of a common criminal who would later murder his Uncle Ben. Peter's attitude changes and he adopts his uncle's credo, "With great power comes great responsibility" as his personal mantra. After outfitting himself with a red and blue costume and a set of mechanical web-shooters, Peter Parker - the Amazing Spider-Man swings off into the pages of history as one of the most infamous and recognizable pop culture icons of all time. Personality Biography Powers Equipment * Spider-tracer: A spider-tracer is a small device developed by Peter Parker as part of his crime-fighting arsenal. As Spider-Man, Peter can throw it or place it upon a moving target whereupon it automatically attached itself. From there, he can use his spider-sense to home in on the tracer, and by extension, track its movement. * Web-shooters: Web-shooters were developed by fifteen-year-old Peter Parker, , shortly after he developed superhuman powers when he was bitten by a radioactive spider. The shooters consist of a wrist-band fitted with eight cartridges filled with web-fluid, which is a formula of Parker's own invention. The trigger mechanism and cut-off valve are part of a palm device attached to the gauntlets by a small tube. Love interests * Felicia Hardy * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man was once a special guest on The Tonight Show hosted by Johnny Carson. He spoke at length about the importance of prison reform. Amazing Spider-Man 99 * Once, in a bid to rid himself of the burden of "power and responsibility", Peter concocted a serum designed to remove his spider-powers. The end result however was that he grew four extra arms! Amazing Spider-Man 100 The Men Behind the Mask See also External Links * Peter Parker at MDP * * * * * * Peter Parker at the Spider-Man Wiki * * Spider-Man at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki * Peter Parker at the Amazing Spider-Man Wiki Gallery Six-armed Spidey.jpg George Stacy 004.jpg Web-shooters 002.jpg Peter Parker II.jpg Peter Parker duplicate.jpg Peter web-slinging 001.jpg Peter web-slinging 002.jpg Spidey ASM 298.jpg Spidey - ASM320.jpg Gobby and Pete - iconic.jpg Gobby and Pete ASM97.jpg Gobby and Pete ASM98.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 17 * Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Amazing Spider-Man 3 * Amazing Spider-Man 4 * Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Amazing Spider-Man 8 * Amazing Spider-Man 23 * Amazing Spider-Man 24 * Amazing Spider-Man 31 * Amazing Spider-Man 33 * Amazing Spider-Man 46 * Amazing Spider-Man 90 * Amazing Spider-Man 96 * Amazing Spider-Man 97 * Amazing Spider-Man 98 * Amazing Spider-Man 99 * Amazing Spider-Man 100 * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Amazing Spider-Man 120 * Amazing Spider-Man 121 * Amazing Spider-Man 122 * Amazing Spider-Man 130 * Amazing Spider-Man 131 * Amazing Spider-Man 195 * Amazing Spider-Man 204 * Amazing Spider-Man 205 * Amazing Spider-Man 300 * Amazing Spider-Man 363 * Amazing Spider-Man 405 * Amazing Spider-Man 406 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 3 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 6 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 10 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 20 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 16 * Avengers 235 * Avenging Spider-Man 1 * Avenging Spider-Man 9 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 * Daredevil 270 * Deadpool Vol 3 4 * Infinity Gauntlet 1 * Marvel Team-Up 65 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 64 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 107 * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 * Spider-Man 54 * Spider-Man 62 * Spider-Man versus Wolverine 1 * Strange Tales 115 * Web of Spider-Man 1 * Web of Spider-Man 56 * Web of Spider-Man 84 * Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man 1 Pete's body with Doc Ock's brain * Superior Spider-Man 1 * Superior Spider-Man 20 * Superior Spider-Man 33 }} |-|Alternate continuity = What If...? * What If? 1 * What If? 24 Other * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 |-|Alternate media= Marvel Cinematic Universe * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Captain America: Civil War * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Spider-Man: Far from Home Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: Night of the Lizard * Spider-Man: The Spider-Slayer * Spider-Man: Return of the Spider-Slayers * Spider-Man: Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous |-|Video games = * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (VG) References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Avengers/Members Category:Comic book characters Category:Marvel Universe/Characters Category:Photographers Category:Instructors Category:Scientists Category:Spider-Man: Brand New Day/Characters Category:Spider-Man: One More Day/Characters Category:Spider-Man: Pursuit/Characters